The Cloaked Woman
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: A mysterious cloaked woman claims that she has the power to resurrect Fred. So she and George go on a mission to bring Fred back. Will it work? Sequel to Holed Away, helps a lot if you read it first, but probably not quite necessary.
1. The First Time Since Fred Died

**A/N: This is a sequel to 'Holed Away'. You really should read that story first. Please! You really, really, desperately need to know that George had a mysterious dream about a black cloaked woman who said she can resurrect Fred. Then Fred visited George in a dream and repeatedly said 'Do not marry Angelina…' because that will ruin the resurrection. So, he wondered. And in this story, George is just living normally, then he sees the cloaked woman. He still does not know her identity, but he will eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once and only once in this story: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything here you recognize. I only own a computer, a water bottle, and a few other various things. (More like 500ish other things…) Now, on to the story.

* * *

**

George looked at the clock. A few seconds until it was time to open the shop. This was his first day running the shop since Fred died. It had been about 3 years now.

"George, it's time." Lee Jordan called, as he switched the sign on the door to 'open'.

"Alright, Lee." As soon as he said it, George saw a group of people in the distance, who were heading towards the shop.

"George, do those people look familiar to you?" Lee must have seen them too.

"A little."

"A bit more than a little. It's your old Quidditch team."

"Oh, cool. They'll probably step in."

"Yes, I'm sure they will."

"Hello, George! Lee!" Oliver Wood called as he entered the shop.

"Hi, Oliver." George called back. "And hello everyone else." he added, noticing Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Harry were there as well. They all bought trick wands, Pygmy Puffs, and much more. By the time they left, there were already almost a hundred customers in the shop. At the end of the day, George and Lee had to restock everything.

"Finally, we're done." Lee sighed.

"About time." George looked around to see the shop exactly as it was before the shop opened that morning.

"Hey, George?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I asked out Angelina?"

George's first thought was 'yes!' but he remembered the dream. Fred didn't want him to marry her. So surely it would be alright if Lee did?

"I don't mind." he said after a minute.

"You don't? I thought you fancied her."

"I did. But now I guess I just… don't."

"Oh. Alright."

* * *

"That was a long day." George said as they finished restocking.

"Yes, it was."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I wasn't."

"Well, why was it so long?"

Lee took a deep breath. "I asked out Angelina yesterday. But she said her heart is with someone else. But the problem is you don't love her anymore!"

"Yes, that is a bit of a problem. But I absolutely can not marry her."

"Why not?" Lee said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" George somehow couldn't talk about the dream, still.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, plus faster updates.**


	2. Nightmare and the Visitor

**A/N: I realized it was the other dream George couldn't talk about, not the last one, but I think he should be unable to talk about either. Just wanted to make my point. And it only took so long to update because no one put it on story alert, according to my stats thing, so I figured I could procrastinate as much as I want. :P**

* * *

"_Nice day for a picnic, eh, Fred?"_

"_Yes, it sure is, Roxanne. Anyway, dad, where's mum?"_

"_At work. You knew that." George rolled his eyes._

"_Nuh-uh."_

"_No point arguing. Wait, did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?" Roxanne had a puzzled look on her face._

"_It was a hissing sort of sound… not like a snake, but like a human, not Parseltongue, impersonating one…"_

"_Let's get out of here!" Fred looked alarmed. _

"_Y-yes, w-what if it's a d-death eater?"_

"_They're all dead or in Azkaban…" George wasn't quite sure though._

"_Yeah, but-" Roxanne was cut off by a hissing voice._

"_George Weasley. You will die. NOW!" Roxanne screamed, Fred was terrified into silence, and George was thinking 'protect the kids' but he couldn't move._

"_Who's there?" he called._

"_It is your killer. I wished to kill you years ago, but many people got in the way. Dumbledore, your rotten brother, your blood traitor mother… all them. But no one can protect you now. It's just you and some silly 6 year olds. Like they'll be a match for Elliott."_

"_You-!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit Fred._

"_NO!" George and Roxanne yelled at the same time._

"_Crucio!" Roxanne screamed in pain, then passed out. "Avada Kedavra!" Now Roxanne was dead too._

"_YOU VILE-" But George was interrupted. _

"_Avada Kedavra." George, Fred, and Roxanne were dead. _

_

* * *

_

George woke up, screaming. No one heard him, though, as he was alone in his flat. It took a moment before he realized that it was just a dream. He got a glass of water, drank it, and went back to sleep. Luckily, he didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

"Er, George?"

"What, Lee?"

"You look, er, not so great."

"How dare you insult my looks? You realize that's insulting Fred-"

"George, I mean you look sick or something.""Oh, sure. Classic.""I'm serious."

"No, you're-"

"You have bags under your eyes, you are more pale then usual, and your jacket is inside out."

"What-?"

"It is. Are you sick or what?"

"No, I just…"

"Just what? I'm your best friend, you can tell me, I really won't care."

"Exactly."

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, well, I just had a nightmare, okay?"

"It must have been really bad if you're still looking like that."

"Well, I died. And Fred…"

"Fred what?"

"Back in second year, remember he was having those dreams all the time?"

"Yes, they were rather depressing too… and they seem to be predicting the future- you didn't have one?"

"I did. Remember Fred had one where Elliott killed my family?"

"Yes…"

"I dreamed that I was having a picnic with two 6 year old twins, Fred and Roxanne. I assume they are my kids. Then Elliott came, and she killed Fred. Then she crucio'd Roxanne, and then killed her. She then killed me."

"Oh my…"

"Yep. You'd be all like this too if you dreamed that."

"I would be."

* * *

George sat up in bed. He had just about fallen asleep, and now it sounded like someone was knocking on his door. He heard it again. Grabbing his wand, he went to go get it.

"Who's there?" George's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"George Weasley. It is time we meet. We must soon begin our mission to resurrect your dead brother." There was standing a woman, wearing a long black cloak, with the hood up.

* * *

**A/N: Evil cliffhanger? Sorta. I don't think of myself as the evil type, however. But if someone AT LEAST story alerts, I'll update relatively soon. K? Review (and story alert…) please! : )**


	3. The Cloaked Woman

**A/N: I got a brilliant idea, so now I have actual readers… so now my updates will be more regular. :D I apologize for that evil cliffhanger. (And any future ones that might-okay, probably will- happen.) Midway through writing this, I realized I already wrote it… but this version is better, so… yeah…**

* * *

"You- you- you're real?" George spluttered.

"Well, what do you think?" this cloaked woman chuckled.

"I…"

"Don't know?"

"Are you a Legilimens! You did practically the same thing when you visited me in a dream…"

"I suppose I'll answer the question," she sighed, "although I tried, I am not one."

"Oh."

"I suppose you'd like to know why I'm here?"

"Well, you sort of said…"

"I know, but you'd like to know what the first task is."

"Obviously. But how do you know if you are not a Legilimens?"

"I know you, okay? Now, do you want to know the first task or what?" George was stunned. He knew her? But who was she?

"Er, yes I do, but, who are you anyway?""The first task is rather simple; I'll tell you in due time. Until then, I recommend you research my country a bit. Sutskow, it's called."

"I guess that's fine… where do I look?"

"The library at Hogwarts has a book, in the Restricted Section, called _Sutskow: A Guide To The Mysterious Place_. Unless someone from Sutskow told you to get it, like I just did, it will simply scream when opened. The title also appears only to those who were told to get it. The title's neon green; you shouldn't have trouble finding it."

"You're right, I shouldn't. But I have just a little inkling that tells me getting into Hogwarts, never mind the Restricted Section, may not be quite so easy."

"You can manage. You are, after all, a brilliant wizard. Just take a few tips from Harry, okay? I shall see you soon, sooner than either of us might think." She Disapparated.

"That woman… always leaving so soon… and never tells me anything." George muttered. At least, he thought, it probably wasn't Elliott, as he was beginning to suspect. Like she would be nice to him, calling him 'brilliant'. Then again, who knows what kind of things a dark wizard (or witch) would do to achieve their ends…

* * *

**A/N: Um… I doubt I have to say it, lol, but review please! And story alert, favorite, read, whatever. I hope to update soon, but now I have another story to update. Wow, to think I can get this much done, when I actually had homework! :o And wanted to do a few other things... Anyway, there should be a few (at least, like, 2) updates over the weekend, because i have Monday and Tuesday off. I've only had school on one Monday and 2 Tuesdays this month! LOl, now, before you die of 'long author's note fever' or whatever, just click the review button, it will save your life. DUN DUN- "Hurry up!" "Sorry Georgie..." (my cat does not speak English, but oh well)**


	4. Sutskow: A Guide to the Mysterious Place

**A/N: I am now getting inspired to write this story more often, one because people are reading it, and two because it's getting to the best part… the climax is in… well, I guess it's at the end. Maybe. :P

* * *

**

"Hello, George. Why are you here?" Harry asked, startled that George would even be awake at 8:00 on a Saturday morning.

"I have an urgent request."

"What is it?"

"I need to sneak into the Restricted Section at Hogwarts… and someone said I should ask you for advice. I mean, more than just the Maurader's Map, I think. I mean, I already know about that, right?"

"Right. Why do you need to go there anyway? It's mostly dark magic stuff, and one book screams."

"I know, that's the one I need."

"It's dark magic!"

"No, it's not. It's actually very important."

"What is it for, then?"

"Harry, I simply cannot tell you. It is secret information known to two… or two and a half… people."

"What do mean by 'half'?"

"Er…"

"Anyway, what is it about? Tell me."

"Are you going to give me advice or what?"

"George, I will give you advice on how to sneak in, (although it's really quite simple, you don't even need my advice…) when you tell me what it's for."

"Alright, the book is about complicated potions, higher than even N.E.W.T level, that I need for some joke shop items. But don't tell anyone else; it's a surprise. I hope to prank Ickle Ronniekins with it…"

"Okay… but why the Hogwarts library?"

"It's the only place in Britain the book is located."

"Oh. Well, you could use the Map, and my Invisibility Cloak."

"Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome, thanks!"

"No problem, I'll go get it now." Harry left, and came back a minute later with the Invisibility Cloak and the Maurader's Map in his hands.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye." The moment Harry said it, George was already out of the door.

* * *

"Get out, get out, it's way past your curfew! You each have a detention with me Tuesday night at 8." Madam Pince was telling off some 4th years when George snuck into the library, having, of course, checked the map for Filch, Mrs. Norris, or anyone else he didn't want to cross, which even included the defense professor, Professor Yolon, who he'd heard was fantastic, almost as good as Professor Lupin. But no one could see him now.

He watched as Madam Pince made her way out, probably to her office, and once she was out of sight, he crept over to the restricted section. He was prepared to start searching forever, but it took him seconds; the neon green title of the book he needed was brighter than Dumbledore's hair. Probably even brighter than Las Vegas (although he had no idea what that was).

George grabbed the book, examining it. It was a plain, black, dirty book. If you dropped it, it would be practically invisible in the dark, excepting the title. He opened it briefly, and it actually didn't scream. That was good. This page was captioned 'The First Resurrection Attempt: Theresa Deorma'. It had a picture of an old lady, wearing a curiously shaped necklace. It was bright red, the only thing of color in the whole book. George had a strange feeling this was going to be important.

He decided it was best to pocket the book and bring it home; it wouldn't be easy to explain to McGonagall exactly why he was in a school library at midnight.

* * *

George sighed. The book didn't seem all too interesting. But he had to read it. So he opened it up and started reading it. He'd never dreamed he'd be willingly reading after school…

* * *

4 days had passed. George had finally read it. He now felt he knew everything about Sutskow. The only things, however, that appealed to him were that it is a kingdom somehow between life and death. Everyone there is immortal, since Death himself cannot reach the place. And the story of Theresa Deorma was rather tragic; when Ally Comple tried to resurrect her, with the help of her mortal twin, Quincina, she somehow failed, thus causing her twin's soul to be somehow removed, as if from a Dementor's Kiss. George shuddered at the thought of this happening to him. But that was in 1526, this was 2001. It would definitely work. It just had to. And now that he'd researched the country, the mission would soon begin. George had no idea how long it would take.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter isn't nearly as long as i thought it was... oh well, at least i plan on updating often! :) review please!**


	5. The First and Second Steps

**A/N: Wow, I'm updating fast… lol. But this chapter could take awhile to write, since my friend is coming to sleep over in 10 minutes… but I'll try. : )**

* * *

"Oh, George, I just remembered something." Hermione and George were alone at the Burrow, everyone else was at work, while Molly was shopping.

"What is it?"

"I was going to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, when we were cleaning up after the Battle, without you, of course, I went to an area near Flitwick's office. I found this near there…" Hermione was showing him a picture of him and Fred, taken about a week before Fred died. The earless one, George, was waving, while Fred was just smiling.

"Wow… thanks. This was near Flitwick's office…?"

"Well, that's where I found it. I think he really liked you two."

"Yeah… I heard he left part of our swamp."

"He did. Anyway, I just felt like giving you this."

"Okay."

* * *

George had decided to go back to his flat around 10:30. He'd gotten up early, so he was slightly tired. When he arrived, however, he saw something he most certainly was not expecting.

"About time you got here."

"You-!" It was the cloaked woman. Again.

"Yes, me. Now do you want to start our mission or what?"

"Yes!"

"The first step is to get a picture of you and Fred. You just did, and I must see it."

"Okay, here it is. Hermione Granger found it outside Flitwick's office a couple years ago."

"Yes, she did… I always liked Professor Flitwick."

"Same here."

"Hmm… this picture looks good, you can see all the nessacery points… yes, attitudes… expressionism… graphics… yes, this will do."

"Great, so is that the first step…?"

"Yes."

"Oh… when will we start the second step?"

"Only you need to do this one."

"Okay, so I can start immediately?"

"Within a few minutes."

"What is it that I have to do?"

"You simply must write a note to anyone who is looking for you, saying what you will do, because you and I are going on a journey soon, and you will not be returning for a while. But do not say what you really are doing, this must be kept secret for now. Say something about going abroad for business or whatever, I guess."

"Okay, should I start now, then we leave, or…?"

"Just write it now, I won't even leave yet."

"Alright." George went to get some parchment and a quill.

Dear Whoever finds this,

I am going to be traveling abroad for a while. I'm not sure how long. I just thought you'd like to know that I wasn't abducted or whatever. Continue to run the shop and all, but I will say that I will not be coming home until I find the surprise I intend to bring back. I will die or come back with the surprise. Seriously. And trust me: this surprise will make the whole world a million times better, and also, if the experiment works, no one will ever be broken again.

-Love, George

"I'm done, I just said I'm traveling abroad for a while, and not coming back without 'the surprise'."

"Good. So now we must travel."

"Okay. Just, one question. If we're going to be living together and all, what should I call you?"

"Just call me Et."

"Et?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Et."

George and 'Et' stepped out of the door, and Apparated to the first place they needed to go.

* * *

**A/N: Et is pronounced like 'Ette' just so you know, not 'E T' or whatever. It wasn't easy coming up with something that wouldn't give away who she was... besides 'miss' or something. Lol. Review please! And I actually did this relatively quick.**


	6. The Altar

"Where are we…?" George asked once they arrived. They were at a mystical island, approximately 10 square meters total, and there was nothing on it. No strange portal, time-turner, or anything else that looks like a resurrection item.

"We are on the island of Carpados, in the heart of the Bermuda Triangle. Those Muggle tales of disappearing and whatnot here are because the enchantments protecting this island, and the rest of the area, are even more powerful than Hogwarts' enchantments. It is truly more capable than it looks." Et said.

"Are you sure? I mean, this place looks like-"

"Insulting it will ruin the resurrection." Et hissed.

"Sorry. But how is it going to do anything?"

"We must build an altar for our objects that we must collect."

"Why here?"

"This island has sacred powers, magic no one, even Dumbledore, even came close to understanding. So, I simply cannot explain it."

"Okay. So, how do we build this altar?"

"There are a few spells to conjure the certain items we need."

"Do you know them?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Et muttered some spells under her breath, conjuring some oak wood, and one piece of birch. There were also some thin sycamore twigs.

"So, how do we construct them, magic or Muggle way?"

"Magic." She said some spells, which George knows he could never spell, and after about ten minutes, there was a beautiful altar with a sycamore twig frame in the center, with a gigantic cauldron in the center. It was roughly six feet tall.

"Now, I need the picture." Et declared. George handed it to her. When she placed it in the frame, a strange, red glow.

"The first step is complete."

"Great. It went okay, of course?"

"Yes, it seems it did."

"Good… Anyway, what is the next step?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kinda cruel to leave it there. But it's not for long. Review please!**


	7. The Nzuri Kiyama Stone

"For the next step, we must find a certain stone, called the Nzuri Kiyama

Stone."

"Where is it?" George was slightly annoyed with all these fancy names.

"In an underwater volcano, somewhere around 10 kilometers from here."

"How do we get to an underwater volcano?"

"We can do it the magical or Muggle way."

"I don't know either of them!" Sometimes Et made George feel like an uneducated 2-year-old.

"Magical would be bubble-head charms, and Muggle would be a submarine."

"What's a sumbarime?"

"Submarine. It's like a vehicle that lets you go underwater, and still be able to breath and see."

"I like that way better."

"Okay, I'll conjure one." Et muttered a few spells under her breath, and a small, yellow, submarine appeared. It looked vaguely familiar to George.

"I think I've seen that same thing before."

"It's the same kind as on a Beatles CD, you might have a muggle-born friend who has it."

"I think Hermione was listening to it sometime last month…"

"Maybe she was. Now, get in." Et was opening a small door, and motioned for George to enter.

"This seems confusing, all these knobs and things."

"Well, I'm going to magically operate it. Oh, and we need bubble-head charms as well, for air."

"Okay." George said as Et waved her wand, and two bubbles appeared on their heads. It was strange how she still wouldn't remove her cloak. Or even lower the hood.

* * *

"Hey, Et, I see the volcano!"

"So do I, and we are heading that way."

"Good."

* * *

"Well, we're here." George announced as the submarine knocked against the bottom of the volcano.

"Yes, we are." Et said as she started to open the door.

"Er, so where in the volcano is the Stone?"

"In a secret area, near the heart."

"Oh." George had hoped it was on the outside.

"I believe this is it." Et said when they reached a complicated puzzle etched in a narrow corner of rock.

"Do we have to do the puzzle?" George asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes. It is mathematical, it seems." George looked at it. It had some very strange symbols and large numbers. He only recognized one of the symbols, pi. He supposed the rest were covered in Muggle schools for people the same ages as Hogwarts students. Hopefully Et knew Muggle math.

"Pi to the 6th power, times 925... Square root of 81, that's 9, divided by x…" Et was mumbling things under her breath. Those were some of the more simple ones.

"I've got it!" Et suddenly shouted. "It's 36.912! I should remember it. Could come in handy during the mission."

"Hmm… 3, 6, 9, 1, 2? Maybe it's 3, 6, 9, 12? But what does an interval of three have to do with anything?"

"Good thinking."

Et took out a gigantic quill and wrote '36.912' on the rock. It opened, revealing a huge, dim, tunnel. They entered. After walking in silence for ten minutes, they saw a bright, golden, light in the distance.

"Is that the Stone?"

"I believe it is." They sped up, and when they got there, they saw a beautiful stone, with tons of tiny engravings in it, so small you couldn't read them. It was glittering, and it gave off a feeling of hope, a bit like a Dementor, only opposite.

"It's beautiful." George said, glad that something so nice would help bring Fred back.

"Of course it is, Nzuri Kiyama is Swahili for beautiful resurrection."

"Oh."

Et pocketed the Stone. George was surprised at how easy it was.

"Ready to go?"

"I suppose." They Apparated back to Carpados.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if Nzuri (zuri) Kiyama (kee-yamah) is really Swahili for beautiful resurrection; Google Translate is faulty. Forgive me if any of you know better than me. And review please! :)**


	8. The Outback Tunnel

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… but I lost track of time, got more homework than usual, and had to attend the science fair. So I've been busy. But at least I didn't leave you with an evil cliffhanger.**

* * *

"All set," Et announced as she placed the Nzuri Kiyama Stone on the altar.

"What's next?" George said, when he'd gotten over the faint golden glow around the altar.

"We must find the Watch ya Kiyama Mwaminifu. It's Swahili for 'Watch of Faithful Resurrection'," she added at George's puzzled face.

"What's with all the Swahili stuff?"

"In Sutskow, we speak Swahili, although we also know English."

"Okay. So where do we find the Watch ya… whatever it is?"

"It is buried deep in the Australian Outback."

"Aren't there tons of vampires there?" George asked frantically. Et laughed hysterically.

"That's only in a Muggle cartoon…"

"Then how did I hear about it?"

"Maybe you watched it?"

"No, Dad doesn't know how to work the teleyvision."

"Well, how should I know how you heard about it, anyway?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Now, when we get to that place in the Outback," she continued, "we must dig approximately twenty feet. With magic," she added, as George looked like he was about to just walk out, "and there will be a tunnel, leading to a small, dirty, half-flooded cave. On a high ledge, we will find the Watch ya Kiyama Mwaminifu."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"It won't be."

"Have you tried it?"

"No. But anyway, let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

"Boy, is it dreary out here…" said George when they arrived in the Outback.

"Well, it's the Outback."

"You say it as if that explains everything."

"Well, in this case, it does."

"…True. Now, where is this tunnel?"

"Right under you."

"No, sand is under me." George rolled his eyes.

"You have to dig, silly." George felt like he knew nothing.

"Right…" Et muttered a spell under her breath, and George had to get away, because the sand was digging itself at remarkable speed.

"Well, there it is." she said as a dusty tunnel appeared where the sand once was.

"Wow. Let's go!" George jumped into the tunnel, followed closely by Et.

It wasn't only dusty; it was also dark and dim. George sneezed a few times on the way. Eventually, he saw a strange hot pink glow in the distance.

"I see something." George declared.

"So do I."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know the Watch ya Kiyama Mwaminifu is not hot pink, I think it's silver, so it must be the protections the rumors were talking about…"

"I hope we can get through them."

"I'm sure we can."

"I hope you're right."

"Well, we'll see." At that moment, they arrived inside of the hop pink glow.

"Hmm… strange… nothing's happening." Et said after a minute.

"There could be some hidden- what was that?" They had heard a strange, high-pitched, screaming.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a banshee, but I can't think of anything else."

"It's-"

"Go away, foolish mortals!" It was a sort of ghost, but not quite, it was Voldemort, torturing a ghostly girl.

"Oh. No. George, run!" Et said in a voice barely above a whisper, clearly terrified.

* * *

**A/N: The 'Muggle cartoon' is Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, in case you didn't know. Yeah… cliffhanger. Evil one. Again. Well, his took me hours… (then again, I ate dinner, went to the grocery store, and went on face book (my friend wanted to chat) before starting again halfway through the story) so I didn't feel like spending all day, you know? Anyway, review please! I promise to try and update soon! : )**


	9. Worries, Explanations, and Optimism

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update. I swear, I will not go so long again, (even though it wasn't that long) especially with such an evil cliffhanger… but anyway, here's the story. : ) Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly looked at her clock. Most hands were on 'work', hers was on 'home', Fred's was on 'lost', and George's was on- Molly's heart skipped a beat- 'mortal peril'! She screamed.

Lee had found a note from George, and shown it to the Weasleys. Molly had wept; she had a feeling he was looking for Fred, and she knew he'd never come home again, until his funeral. Now she'd gotten over that, finally, been optimistic, and here his hand was on 'mortal peril'. Molly could not handle all this. If only Fred hadn't died! Life would be so much easier, and rather than a funeral, the Weasleys could've had a party after Voldemort's defeat.

After many more moments of fear, Molly decided to take a nap. Maybe she'd forget about this. She couldn't think about anything besides George, and what danger he could be in, so she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

George and Et just ran. Ran for their lives. Ran for who knows what else. Ran until they could barely breath.

"Et… why… are… we… run…ning…was…that…you…know…who…?" George gasped out, when they were out of the tunnel and had buried it again, and on top of that, ran a kilometer away.

"That… was… the… Dark… Lord…"

"But… how? I mean, he's… dead, isn't… he?"

"Yes. But… it seems we got the… wrong tunnel. That was… the Tunnel wa roho… the Tunnel of Spirits. They… are spirits. Not ghosts… they are simply spirits… gathered there because… they did not go to… heaven."

"So, it's hell?"

"Not quite. It's the portal to hell."

"So, they're waiting?"

"Yes, it is very full right now, it appears. I saw a whole fifty or so; usually there's only about three waiting at a time."

"Oh. So… You-Know-Who could escape and come back to power?" George's voice grew meek.

"No, I sealed the entrance firmly. It takes a great deal of strength for a spirit, particularly one waiting for hell, to get through solids. Only light spirits have some powers like we imagine. Including invisibility."

"Well, that's a relief… I don't think Harry- or me - could stand a third Wizarding War."

"I agree."

"So, anyway, where's the real tunnel's entrance?"

"Hmm… it said a- oh, I know what I did! I accidentally dug near the triangular rock; I was supposed to dig by the _right _triangular rock…"

"Oh… so where is it?"

"Right there." She pointed to a right triangular rock.

'Well, that's convenient." George laughed.

"It sure is." Et agreed, then muttered the spells to dig.

* * *

"Molly, dear? Where are you?"

"Arthur…?" came Molly's muffled reply. She'd just woken up.

"Why were you napping? You nearly_ never_ nap."

"Oh, Arthur," she sobbed, "It's G-g-george! I was l-looking at the c-clock, and his h-hand was p-pointing to m-mortal p-p-peri!" she squeaked the 'mortal peril' part.

"What? Oh, Molly, that's awful!" Arthur rushed out of the room to look at the clock. "Oh… _Merlin_. He-he couldn't have."

"What is-? Oh my…" Molly sobbed even more hysterically. George's hand was next to Fred's, on 'lost'.

"He is not dead! He couldn't be!"

"But… where-?"

"If he's on a journey, of course he's lost! This is a _good_ thing!"

"But it would also say lost if he's d-dead!"

"Molly… you have a good- or bad - point. But let's please just stay optimistic for now."

Molly dried her eyes. "All right, Arthur. We'll stay optimistic. George is alive!"

* * *

**A/N: Review please! : )**


	10. The Watch and McDonalds

**A/N: I won't apologize for the lack of update, I do it too much. :S But I think the most interesting yet hard to write part is coming up after this chapter. So, be excited! : )**

* * *

Before he got a chance to know what was going on, George felt himself hit a hard, stone, floor. "Ouch! What are we even-" George stopped talking as he realized he was alone.

"George, where'd you go?" Et was calling to him, but it sounded as if it were coming from far away.

"Somewhere hard," he called back, as loud as he could manage. He doubted it would be much help, but he really did have no idea where he was, except that he was somewhere in the Australian Outback, and that wouldn't help at all.

He simply sat there, on the cold, hard, floor, for about ten minutes. But when he heard a dingo howl somewhere in the distance, but closer sounding than Et was, he decided to get up and look around. It hurt a lot to get up, the landing had been that hard. George had a feeling he was lost. He looked up and gasped. The walls were at least a hundred feet high! There was no way he'd be able to get out. He frantically pulled out his wand, only to find that it was missing.

"Just great! I'm in a hundred foot high room and I don't have a bloody wand!"

Because it was the only thing to do, he started walking around slowly, putting little weight on his left foot, which he'd landed on. It was just a tunnel, covered in so much dust, it was probably four inches narrower than it used to be. There was nothing spectacular about the place. George had a feeling this was where the Watch ya Kiyama Mwaminifu was located, straight down the tunnel. He didn't want to continue without Et, she knew what she was doing. Then again, he knew he would go mad staying in an empty, dusty, room for who knows how long. Figuring it was the only choice, George started walking slowly down the tunnel. He must have walked a kilometer before anything happened.

George cursed under his breath. There were two tunnels here, forking off the main one. There were also two signs, barely visible, that George nearly missed. The one pointing to the left tunnel said 'die painfully' and the one pointing the right said 'find the Watch ya Kiyama Mwaminifu'.

It was so obvious which one to take. Too obvious, in fact. George was about to take the right one, when he realized something. This wasn't supposed to be such an easy mission. Resurrection is meant to be impossible. These signs, in fact this whole mission, could just be a trap. George racked his brains, remembering the last tunnel they entered. He was pretty sure it had gone on more beyond the spirits. He was thinking the right tunnel could lead right back there.

"Oh Merlin, please let this be the right decision." George sighed as he took the left tunnel. It was hard to ignore the sign bearing 'die painfully'.

He walked on, and on, and on. He started getting hungry as time wore on. Finally, after three hours of walking, he saw an opening in the tunnel. No hot pink glow, so he definitely wasn't headed to the portal to hell. George sped up a bit, ignoring the increased pain in his left foot. There was a cave there, with water that was so high, it would even be waist-deep to Ron. Luckily not waist-deep to Hagrid. Then he'd have to swim… and George wasn't the best swimmer, having always lived in the UK, where it wasn't often warm enough for swimming, and they didn't even have a pool.

George focused his mind back on the cave. He remembered Et saying that it would be a half-flooded, dirty, small cave where the Watch was hidden, on a high ledge. There was mold and mildew all over the cave's wall.

"Disgusting, not just dirty." George muttered.

In the middle of the cave, there was a rather high ledge. In fact, George couldn't even see the top. This must be a tall cave. There was a narrow, winding, staircase leading up. George took it.

The stairs went on for a while. Finally, after about a half hour, George reached the top. There was a faint ruby-colored glow on the whole rocky surface, about 20 meters circumference, and the whole glow gave off the feeling that you'd forgotten something important. George remembered he needed to find Et. He was about to leave, but as soon as he left the glowing area, he remembered that he needed to get the watch more than anything right now. He prepared to just charge on, no matter what, and grab it, then leave.

As soon as he reentered it, he remembered needing to go look into buying a Hogsmeade branch of the shop. But he also remembered needing to get the watch, and he decided to do that first. George approached the tree trunk on which the watch was resting. It was silver, and had rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and pearls around it. For hands, it had glowing diamonds, and the numbers were in such a fancy script, it made calligraphy look plain. George simply grabbed it. Nothing happened. Just as he was about to leave, a ladder made of vines suddenly started growing out of the tree trunk. George stared at it. It stopped growing just as the top was out of his sight. He didn't know where else to go, so he started climbing. It was really quite easy. When he reached the top, George gasped.

There were about a hundred thousand kangaroos standing there, all bouncing around happily. He smiled. They looked so nice.

He knew he had somewhere to go, though, so he started backtracking, going along the tunnel, which he knew was far below him. He probably got a little off, but oh well.

"Et, where are you?" George called, after reaching an area he believed to be the entrance to the tunnel. "I got the Watch!"

"George!" Et ran towards him. "I'm so glad you're back! Oh, you got the watch? Great job! That was supposedly the hardest to get!"

"Really?"

"Yes, but I personally think the next one looks harder. So let's not separate again. Now, tell me what happened."

George started explaining everything that happened. She was a good audience, at first appalled when he chose the 'die painfully' tunnel; but later relieved after hearing what happened, and his suspicions about the right tunnel.

"Wow. Some adventure!"

"I know. Oh, I forgot to mention, I lost my wand somewhere in between…"

"Oh no! Well, I don't- oh, I know! Accio George's wand!" George's wand flew in from somewhere to the east of them, and Et caught it smoothly before giving it to George.

"Well… thanks."

"No problem. Now, let's go, I've been here too long…"

"Okay, but can we have lunch?"

"Yeah, we can stop at McDonalds on our way to the next destination."

"Um… what's McDonalds?"

"A Muggle fast food restaurant."

"Oh. We can try it."

"Well, let's go then."

"Right…" The pair Apparated out.

* * *

"Here we are," Et said. It had been a while since George had seen the island. It's warm, sunny, paradise-like feel was very nice compared to the Outback. If George had to visit Australia again, he would definitely go to a civilization somewhere in the east. Maybe the beach.

"Does the watch go there?" George asked, pointing to a watch shaped hole.

"Obviously." Et laughed as she put the Watch in the hole.

* * *

"Is this McDonalds?" George asked, seeing the building a little ways away. They'd had to Apparate to an alley nearby, so no Muggles would see them.

"Yes, that's the McDonalds in Taunton, Massachusetts, America."

"How did you even know this place, in America?"

"Well, I've been here once. It's pretty tasty. Plus, we have to go to Nevada, America, for our next step."

"Oh."

The two of them walked in. George looked around. It was a pretty nice place, actually. A few Muggles looked at the two of them strangely. George didn't blame them. Muggles are not used to seeing a woman in a black cloak with the hood up, let alone standing with a one-eared man with bright red hair, but at least he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Although it was rather warm here.

"We'll have 2 McChickens, 2 medium fries, and 2 medium Dr. Peppers. Oh, and 2 Apple Pies." Et said to the woman at the register.

"Alright. That'll be $8.12 please." Et gave her the money, which to George were just strange pieces of paper and coins. "Thank you. Your order will be ready in a minute."

"Good thing I brought American money." Et said to George as they walked away to wait for their order.

"Yeah. What's a McChicken, and what's a Dr. Pepper?"

"A McChicken is a chicken sandwich, and a Dr. Pepper is a type of soda. Drink." How could he not know what a soda is? Et thought, she was a half-blood, raised as a witch, and she knew what soda was.

"Okay…"

They eventually accepted the food, George learning why it's called fast food, and ate it. George thought it was pretty good.

"Well, now that we've eaten, I suppose we should go." Et said as they left McDonalds, heading back toward the alley.

"That we should."

* * *

**A/N: The longness is, I suppose, to make up for the long wait. I just guessed at the price, assuming everything's on the Dollar Menu (although I don't think that's the case) and adding some random change which wouldn't actually work for Massachusetts tax. Lol. And I dedicate this chapter to whoever owns my local McDonalds (even though I don't know them, and they'll probably never read this) because they did a good job and now it's being reconstructed to be 2 stories. Lol, my first dedication is to McDonalds… Review please! : )**


	11. Area 51

**A/N: I just horribly lost at chess to the computer (I'm still a beginner), so now I'm updating. It's now going to get crazy and strange. And it's reaching the climax, and by March, it'll probably be over. :/ although I'll probably have a sequel, knowing myself. Lol. just need an idea, i already have one, but i can't tell you without ruining the end of this story. :)**

* * *

"Where are we now?" George asked. He was remembering some lessons he learned when he was young, about World War II. This looked a lot like the pictures.

"We're in Nevada, America. I thought I told you this." Et said irritably.

"Well, this looks like a… whatever it's called camp during that Muggle war!"

"You mean a concentration camp, or an internment camp?"

"Uh…"

"I knew you meant the 'uh' camps." Et laughed. George did too.

"Anyway, what's with all the protection stuff?"

"Like the fence?"

"Yeah."

"Ask George Bush."

"Why him? Who is he, anyway?"

"The United States president."

"So why should I ask him?"

"Because this is a secret military base. Not so secret, though… half the world questions what's held inside."

"What is held inside?"

"Proof of either the existence or non-existence of extraterrestrials."

"Do you mean aliens?" George laughed. "Those are just some Muggle rumor."

"Clearly you aren't a believer. I always was. And still am." Et was being serious.

"How could you think such nonsense is real?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Er… okay? Well… why are we here, to find out the truth? Or what?"

"We are here to hitch a ride to Jupiter."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"With… these… no… not real… things… HOW?"

"Well, we simply get in and fly there."

"Why don't we just go to some space center, or Apparate there?"

"We aren't astronauts, thus can't tag along in a space ship, and you can not Apparate outside of the Earth. Just like you can't Apparate into Hogwarts."

"Oh. So, how are we going to fly any dust in here? Or whatever alien dummies they have?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Well, it's NOT."

"I've already arranged it. Zwimipu, an alien, is going to come get us and fly us to Jupiter." Et explained impatiently. George couldn't control his laughter.

"I'm not lying, George."

"You… make… Luna… Lovegood's… beliefs… look… sane!" George laughed.

"They are sane, as are mine."

"…Oh…Merlin…" George choked out between laughter.

"I'll prove it to you in a few hours. But for now, we must set up camp. We can't ride out in space in broad daylight."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right," George laughed at how wrong he was in saying Et was right. They were not going to meet aliens, as they are non-existent. Duh.

* * *

"Hey, I just thought of something." George said, not laughing, once they'd crawled into the tent. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting room.

"What?"

"Well, when I fell into that tunnel, it looked a hundred feet tall. How did I not die if I fell that much? Harry almost died after falling only fifty feet. Onto grass."

"You did not fall a hundred feet, that was just an illusion. You really fell about fifteen feet."

"Oh. Well, er, good… night? Or day? Well, anyway, I guess just sleep well."

"You too, George." They both went into their bedrooms.

George simply couldn't believe it. No one he knew, except Luna, believed in anything so far-fetched. Maybe Et was Luna… no, where would she get such a nickname? It's true he didn't know her middle name. Either way, George knew Luna was in Portugal, looking for Gultwater Sninplies or something like that, and wouldn't be back for another month still. She worked to find creatures that many believed fake. So far she had proved Crumple-Horned Snorckacks are, indeed, real. So maybe aliens are real, George thought for a second. No way, they are a Muggle rumor. Very unrealistic. It was all so confusing… George thought as he fell asleep.

Et, meanwhile, was furious. How could so many people, wizards, witches, and muggles alike, not believe in life on other planets? There had even been sightings by both kinds! Well, at least George will learn, she thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Time to wake up now." a hissing voice came from the alarm clock. Et groggily pressed the button, realizing it was 2:30 a.m. Darn, they'd overslept! At least it was only a half hour.

"George!" She shook him. It didn't work. "Wake up!" Still not working. "Aguamenti!"

"ARGH!" George was at least awake, even though he was in a rather foul mood.

"Sorry, we overslept, a half hour, we've gotta go now."

"Bloody hell, are you still on about those aliens?"

"Yes, I am." she hissed back. "Now let's go!"

"But they're not-"

"You'll never finish that sentence." What was with this new, dark, mood?, George thought.

After a while of casting charms, climbing fences, dodging guards, and just general walking, George and Et finally reached a small, secluded, unprotected, area. Et lifted their protecting charms, and George saw a distant yellow light on the field. His heart practically stopped. A green creature, about 5'5, with huge, black, eyes, was strolling toward them with a big smile on his face, eying George especially.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, cliffhanger. But I've been doing it forever, it seems, and well… I would've done it anyway. : ) Do you believe in aliens? lol, i kinda do... review please!**


	12. The Final Paper

**A/N: Whoa, I didn't realize it had been so long! Time flies when you're… doing whatever I did all week. :P (Well, school, sort of sick, then it was 75 yesterday… what ever happened to winter?)**

* * *

"I see you have come again. We have waited." As the alien spoke, in a deep, heavily accented, well, alien language, English, George felt like lead. Aliens are not real! Or are they? It's not easy to deny something that's right in front of you.

"Yes. How nice to see you, Zwimipu." Et said, smiling.

"You requested a ride to Jubiter, I think you're kind call it, correct?"

"Yes, Jupiter."

"Alright. My kind call the planet Oaieo Saknids. It means 'many moons' in our language."

"I see."

"What is this other human's name?"

"George. He doesn't believe your kind are real. He probably thinks he's dreaming." George sure did.

"Well, surely, after a ride to Jukiter, he'll know."

"Hopefully."

"Well, if you'll step into the ship, now." Zwimipu motioned for Et and George to follow him.

"George, if you don't come, Fred will stay dead." Et hissed, pulling George into the spaceship. Still, George remained silent.

"Well, we are taking off now. It should about 4 hours until we reach Juliter. Or whatever it's called."

"Alright, Zwimipu. George and I will be in the other room."

"Okay."

"Now, George. Do you think aliens are fake, still?"

"It could all be a dream." he mumbled, feeling defeated.

"But it's not."

"It could be. I mean, and I know from experience." George suddenly remembered that crazy Iron Man dream he'd had in second year, after nearly getting killed. (Long story.)

"I already told you, this is real." George no longer had a way to see if it was reality, because of course, he couldn't feel Fred's feelings with Fred dead. Another downside of his death…

"Aliens are not real!"

"Yes they are. Isn't seeing one enough to prove it to you?"

"I have never seen one."

"Oh, so Zwimipu isn't from outer space, and we aren't a space ship, right?"

"This is probably just an airplane, that Muggle flying thing, and Zwimipu is just a guy in a suit. I mean, honestly, green? There's no way aliens would even be green."

"This is all real. Although Zwimipu is not green, that was just the lights reflecting off him. He's really a super pale yellow."

"Whatever. And it's not real."

George and Et continued their entirely pointless argument for the rest of the 4-hour trip. Zwimipu had decided that humans were 'bickering, annoying, imbeciles' despite his first impression of Et. Let's just say that arguing with a Weasley twin is the longest, most pointless, argument you'll ever get.

* * *

Why, George, why? Just open your mind a little. You believe some of the most supernatural things, and you can't believe in a life form right in front of your eyes. Even some Muggles do. At least go to sleep, so I can knock some sense into you. I mean, if you don't see the light, and believe in aliens, I'll never come back.

_Come on!_

"How can anyone not believe?"

"Uh, who are you?" This woman looks just like Luna! I hope she isn't dead. She was actually pretty fun to prank. And she didn't get mad, just laughed.

"Sylvia Lovegood. And you?" Phew.

"Fred Weasley."

"Ah. Is that your brother, arguing down there?"

"Yep. If only I could knock some sense into him…"

"Well, I'd sure join you."

* * *

"If you two imbeciles will stop arguing, you might want to know we're here." Zwimipu said irritably.

"I'm not an imbecile, and you are just a guy in a suit!"

"George!" Et hissed furiously.

"You bicker enough to be an imbecile. And yes, I am a guy in a suit. A Fwaoes-Sdwoj suit, to be exact. It's the new model."

"Wise guy." George muttered. He certainly did not mean a tuxedo suit, he meant an alien suit.

"Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, go on with your mission. I'll be collecting stuff for dinner. Juiter sure has some good spices."

George was about to retort, but Et grabbed him and pulled him out of the spaceship. She quickly did a few charms, so they could breath.

"Now, George. He is real. And do not insult him, or he may just leave us here. And he will, if you don't believe in him. Oh yeah, a sense tells me Fred believes he is real."

"How do you know what a dead guy thinks?"

"When I wear this cloak, the resurrection cloak, the one I am trying to bring back's feelings are sent to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. One day, when Fred is back, I'll let you try it on real quick, if you don't yet believe me. But of course, if you don't believe Zwimipu is real, we'll never even get back to Earth."

"Fine, I guess he is real." George grumbled.

"Alright, now we can begin."

Et started muttering all sorts of spells. Before he knew what was going on, he saw many different colors, and all of a sudden, he was in some sort of dingy cave.

"Where the heck are we?"

"The center of Jupiter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Why are-?"

"There it is!" Et gasped.

"What?"

"The Final Paper. 'To resurrect a twin, spill the others blood, one half-liter, on the paper. then burn the whole altar, and from the flames will come the resurrected twin.' We need the instructions to do it properly. I'm sorry you'll have to give blood."

"For Fred? I'd give anything in the world. Blood is minor. It's only a half-liter."

"Well, glad you're finally cooperating today."

"Hah."

"We need to go back now."

"I guess."

* * *

After another four-hour flight, a quick goodbye to Zwimipu, who George wasn't really close with, George and Et finally Apparated back to the island.

"Here we go." Et used a curse to get the required blood from George. It was strange. She spilled the blood onto the paper, and put it on the altar. Taking a deep breath, she lit the altar on fire.

George gasped.

* * *

Whoa. I feel a strange pulling. Oh, Merlin, they must have finished the mission. Bye, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Lily, Snape, Sylvia, Uncle Bilius, Uncle Fabion, Uncle Gideon, Dobby, Dumbledore, everyone. I must have a life now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. :P But I have to make a final decision on the ending chapter(s?). Like, if it'll work. Who Et is. All that. Review please! : )**


	13. Heartbreakingly Delightful Love

**A/N: Okay, guys, I've rewritten the ending. I'm so sorry about this, as I changed the entire thing. This trilogy of Fred and George stories has come to an end. :'( I've just lost all inspiration for this. If you want, though, you could go check out my other stories- well, I have tons of reviews for the 3 I'm writing, but I posted a Lorcan and Lysander one-shot today.**

* * *

"FRED!" George was frozen with shock. His brother was back. Back. Fred. Was back.

"Ow… Merlin, this is awkward. Ah! It feels weird to breath."

"You're… you're back."

"I guess I am- ow- but that doesn't mean you can just leave Bridgette here on this island and run off to England with me."

"What? Bridgette?"

"Fred, you weren't supposed to tell him!"

"What's going on here?"

"Et is Bridgette, I knew it all along!"

"How…? I won't even ask… I'm just so…"

George passed out.

"You know, Fred… he really does love you."

"I know, and it's amazing. I mean, of course, I love him just as much as he loves me, it's just… we can even feel each other there. I didn't feel even half myself up in the sky… what little I remember. Someone named Sylvia… that's it."

"Death is a mysterious thing. However, you've found that Death and Love are more closely related than most believe."

"They really are. I'm just so bloody relieved George is still alive."

"Speaking of George, we should get back to the joke shop."

"Yeah… This will be an awkward family reunion."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if anyone's even reading this. I posted the sequel, and got 1 review. I just did not have the will to write it anymore… Oh, and I'll also write an epilogue, after I post this. Just because I feel it's incomplete. Even if I'm pretty much writing just for myself. : )**


	14. Epilogue Part 1: Awkward Family Reunion

**A/N: Okay. The epilogue will be told in parts. This is part 1, obviously.**

* * *

Molly Weasley screamed.

She was home alone, and clearly she was hallucinating.

Fred. Is. Dead.

No. No. No he is not.

George Weasley used dark magic to bring Fred back to life.

And now he's some sort of Inferi.

Not truly alive.

But not quite dead.

* * *

"George… my son… no… why! Why did you… oh Merlin… hell."

"Mum, I swear, this is really me… really Fred…"

"Mrs. Weasley, George and I have genuinely brought Fred back… ancient Swahili myth… not dark magic."

"Mum, it's really Fred- snap out of it!"

"George… my baby… why?"

"Mum, you know we're twins. Remember that time when we were six, and you separated us as a punishment? 30 minutes later I was bawling my heart out and Fred was screaming insults at you and Dad. We simply cannot be separated. Remember after the funeral? Remember the attack? Did I seem at all different to you? It's because without Fred, I'm not even a person. I'm just a shell. A clone of George Weasley, without the joyful, carefree prankster spirit! I was broken, empty, hollow! Then Bridgette came into my life, and there was just a tiny, maybe 1 millimeter radius light in my life. Then with a disguise, she asked me to help her resurrect Fred, using the ways of the Sutskow people. They're descendents of the East Africans who traded with India and China, so they speak Swahili. The point is-"

"Mrs. Weasley, the point is-"

"We did not use dark magic!" Bridgette and George said it at the same time.

They were not expecting Molly's reaction.

* * *

Sobbing. Uncontrollable, excessive sobbing.

_That_ is Molly Weasley's reaction to hear her son's short-yet-long story.

"Mum…"

The thing she did next was not entirely unbelievable.

She pulled Fred into a tight embrace.

Her famous hug, where the receiver simply cannot breathe.

"Mum… don't kill him again."

She let go.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

"George… I hate myself. I hate myself for believing you could ever have used dark magic… you'd first kill yourself. You'd never use it. But even more than that… well, Fred, I can't express how overjoyed I am to have you back. Just wait until the family reunion. Go fly around in the backyard while you wait."

* * *

Needless to say, it was the most awkward family reunion ever. Every single member of the Weasley family was simply astounded to discover Fred had returned. Percy had to run from the room, because he didn't want the twins to know how much he'd cried. Ginny, on the other hand, did it out in the open, as did Charlie. Bill and Ron were just frozen in shock. Harry and Hermione were astounded, yet overcome in glee. Arthur reacted similar to Molly. Actually, Arthur reacted exactly the same as Molly.

* * *

Over the week, George and Fred went to see all their friends. Lee Jordan. Angelina Johnston. Katie Bell. Alicia Spinnet. Oliver Wood. All reacted pretty much the same as Harry and Hermione.

With the exception of Angelina, who threw herself into Fred's arms and kissed him more passionately than Ron and Hermione in the Chamber of Secrets, or Romeo and Juliet in the afterlife.

To put in simply, they made out.

George was delighted that his brother and friend were in love, yet… something was missing. Still, something from his own life was missing.

That something would be discovered precisely a year and seven months later.

On the very day of Fred and Angelina Weasley's wedding.

It would be George's true love.

* * *

**A/N: The writing style I used for this reminds me quite eerily of Fahrenheit 451, an amazing novel by Ray Bradbury. We're reading it in my language arts class. It was written in 1960, I believe.**

**And for the cover story of why Fred was gone so much- it was a prank. A sick prank. Only friends and family know the real reason, though.**


	15. Epilogue Part 2: Love

**A/N: Finally, the final pairings are revealed. I planned this from the start.**

* * *

Bridgette Courtney Bronstein.

She was a beautiful, witty Ravenclaw.

She was from Sutskow, the Mysterious Land.

She spoke two languages.

Swahili and English.

British English, that is.

Bridgette Courtney Bronstein had many qualities.

Some good, some not.

But her most well-known to the public…

She's the love of George Weasley's life.

* * *

On the day of Fred and Angelina's wedding, George and Bridgette sat in the front row together.

Both felt a missing piece in their hearts.

After the ceremony, there was dancing.

Lots of dancing.

Every single person there, with the exception of Charlie, had someone to dance with.

Even Oliver.

Even McGonagall, for Merlin's sake, danced with Flitwick. They made an odd couple.

Not romantic at all, of course.

Minerva loved Dougal McGregor.

But that's another story.

* * *

The only exceptions besides Charlie were George and Bridgette.

Both stood over by the drinks, making small talk.

Until George got brave and made a move.

"Bridgette… you want to dance?"

That's where it all started.

They danced.

They dated.

They kissed.

They went steady.

George proposed.

They married.

Precisely one year after Fred and Angelina's wedding.

* * *

**A/N: Short… oh well. The next chapter is the last part. It's about their kids. : )**


	16. Epilogue Part 3: Family

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter of this trilogy. *sob* I feel like I'm closing a small part of my heart.**

* * *

Fred and George decided they had to have their kids together.

Had to.

Angelina and Bridgette, who'd become awful close, agreed with the twins.

By some miracle, their children were all born on their due dates, and were the same gender as the other twin's child.

First born was Fred Gideon Weasley… George's child. Just five hours later George Fabian Weasley was born. Fred's son.

They both were born on June 14.

And approximately two years later, on January 20th, Alexis Angelina Weasley was born. She is the sole daughter of Fred and Angelina Weasley. The next to be born was Roxanne Bridgette Weasley. She was born just 3 minutes after Alexis.

All four children were pranksters. They were all sorted into Gryffindor. They all contributed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes once out of Hogwarts. The girls were also Healers, and the guys were also broom makers at the Cleansweep company.

Fred Jr. married Alice Longbottom, and despite the Hufflepuff girl's non-existent enthusiasm for pranks, it was true love.

George Jr. married and loved a Muggle girl named Desiree. She lived just outside of London, and the two met while shopping in Muggle London.

Roxanne fell in love with Lorcan Scamander, Luna's son. They were married in a unique wedding, with Roxanne wearing a red wedding dress, and Lorcan wearing a gold tuxedo.

Despite the age difference, Alexis found herself in love with Ronald Creevey, son of Dennis. He was only 19 when they married. Alexis was 25.

* * *

Like in a good fairy tale, although this isn't one, they all lived happily ever after.

The best part? Fred and George died side-by-side when Bernadette Elliott murdered them at age 82... Neither truly suffered.

'To the well-organized mind, Death is but the next greatest adventure.'

All was well.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist those last three words. : )**


End file.
